


Melting the Iceman and the snowman

by johnsidney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party. Where's Lestrade going?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.S2E01的聖誕派對的ML向續寫。  
> 2.此文的ML尚未老夫老妻模式，大約就是「磨合期」那種感覺。  
> 3.溫暖治癒甜文，請放心食用。  
> 4.聲明:他們必然不屬於我。

手機響起時探長已經醉了。

他的前妻沒有發現，或者根本不在乎，只在電話中反覆確定機票是否已經退掉。

其實還沒有，他說。別自作主張，Gregory，前妻說道。好吧，其實今天早上就退掉了。

Lestrade連說了兩次「我剛剛是開玩笑的」才掛掉電話。然後他就繼續喝酒，喝到John過來問是不是該幫他叫輛車子比較好。

「你喝了不少，Lestrade。」John讓探長的手臂繞過自己肩頭，將他攙到扶手椅上坐好。

Lestrade抬眼看看四周，誰都不在了。Sherlock在哪裡?他問，彷彿他有滿腹的牢騷。那個就愛找我麻煩的混小子在哪裡?

「他出去了，記得嗎?」John提醒道，「就在我們開第二瓶香檳之前他終於從臥室出來了。」  
「噢對...然後他就出門了，我猜他今晚不會回來。」Lestrade像在對自己說話。

John手腳俐落的將桌面收拾乾淨，他驚訝的發現狂歡派對後的清理活動竟和處理他室友那張雜亂的實驗桌差不多，但至少不用考慮斷截的手指需不需要回收。

「Sherlock總是日夜不分，嗯，我想再見到他應是明天早上了。」  
「那我能睡他的床嗎?」

Lestrade醉得不輕，John停下來稍微端詳了一下癱在搖椅中的探長。他是很擔心突然不見人影的Sherlock，但眼下有個意料之外的醉漢還是得花心思關注一下。

「嗯，應該沒什麼關係...」  
「那小子會生氣有人睡他的床?」  
「我不會讓他有異議的。」醫生認真說道，「但我以為你明天要...」  
「求你...」Lestrade打斷醫生。

John閉上嘴巴。他聽見探長用面無表情、卻被酒精充塞的雙眼對他說道：求你，John。

「你當然可以在這過夜，Lestrade。」John拍了拍Lestrade的肩膀。  
「那好...」探長旋即露出些微放鬆的表情。

這是有點冒失了。Lestrade在禮貌這方面的意識還算清醒，他知道自己是過於唐突了。但他只是突然覺得不想在這樣寒冷的天氣一個人醉醺醺的回家去，也就這麼厚臉皮一次吧。

但John仍盯著自己瞧。Lestrade收起笑容，就著一顆顆聖誕燈的微光與對方凝視一段時間，隨後像是疲倦又像是厭倦的低下頭去。我很抱歉，他感覺John正猶豫著要對他這麼說。我很抱歉Sherlock說了那樣的話。

「什麼都別說，John。」因為他不想聽。  
「等我一下。」醫生沒說別的。

外面是剛開始下雪、還是從他走進221B的時候就開始下了?Lestrade想不起來。他看見自己的灰髮映在玻璃窗上，並不覺得蒼老，只是因此而感到憂鬱。他正值壯年，也因為如此，他厭惡寂寞感來得太早。

John在二樓，正思索著Sherlock的事，同時還摺著Sherlock的棉被。他不知道幹麻還花心思把棉被摺好，畢竟待會Lestrade就要蓋了。他也不知道Sherlock上哪去了，反正是跟「那個女人」有關。

也許是多半只用來睡覺，Sherlock的房間還算整潔，他下樓時慶幸探長還沒睡著。要不要洗澡?他問。

「除了家裡和那裡，我還不曾在別人家洗過澡......」Lestrade迷迷糊糊的說道。

醫生不知道探長說的「那裡」是指哪裡，但他還是去跟Hudson太太拿了一條客人用的乾毛巾。洗個澡，你會感覺好一點。說完便將Lestrade推進浴室。

看著探長的背影，John心想Sherlock說的都是真的。而Sherlock好像永遠都不會明白，能靠言語解開的除了謎團，還有尷尬、秘密，以及人們的那些不堪。這難道不是一件很過分的事嗎?

但John了解Sherlock，他知道這也是Sherlock的天真。幾乎是在意識到這是Holmes們的通病的同時，John發現這對所有人來說確實是很殘忍的。當然，對那兩兄弟來說更是無形的殘忍。

而Lestrade在浴室，搖搖晃晃的扭開龍頭，將早已沸騰的身體浸泡在熱水裡。一陣痠麻感從背部和腳底板傳遞上來，這才想起剛剛被Sherlock硬生生拆了台階後他便一直站在廚房門邊喝悶酒了。

「蠢斃了...」於是探長無聲的哭了幾秒。


	2. Chapter 2

沐浴乳的味道很熟悉，因為是在221B的浴室，他首先想到的是Sherlock，接著才是Mycroft。原來兄弟倆用的沐浴乳是同一個牌子。

Lestrade一邊沖去身上的泡沫，一邊想著他也要去買這牌子的沐浴乳。不為別的什麼，只為對自己好一點。他可以在家洗澡的時候，用這個對自己做些舒服的事。噢，那應該會非常非常舒服......

「你還好嗎，Lestrade?」

醫生在門外叫喚的時候，Lestrade心想:你也只能對自己這麼好了。

「我很高興你能來跟我們過聖誕，我們都很高興。」John在走出房間的時候對他說道。

但過了一會，探長仍舊睡不安穩，除了整張床都是Sherlock的味道。而他滿腦子想的都是Mycroft。

「他抽菸了嗎?...該死!」醫生在樓下講電話。

Hudson太太似乎也在忙著，還悄悄摸進房裡來東翻西找。Sherlock出了什麼事，但Lestrade頭痛欲裂，根本不想管那傢伙又搞出了什麼名堂。直到他覺得自己好像聽見John對著電話喚了幾聲「Mycroft」，才總算稍稍進入了夢鄉。

但夢境很短暫，探長又在半夜醒了過來。時間剛過十一點，不到一小時聖誕節就要過了。他套上皮鞋，走過早已黑漆漆的客廳，就這麼走出了221B。

雪花在大街上漫天飛舞。不算大雪，卻很綿密。Lestrade的灰髮被打溼後看起來異常柔軟，他帶著一雙疲倦的發紅的眼睛，開始沿著道路四處亂轉。

Lesrade覺得自己總是在浪費聖誕節。

而那個Sherlock Holmes總是對的。他當然知道前妻和體育老師真的睡在一塊，他知道那兩張機票早該退掉的，他也知道沒人會想跟他飛到多塞特過聖誕。如此看來，Lestrade知道的可不比偵探少。

Lestrade還知道人們很貪心，因此聖誕樹上才掛滿了襪子。但Lestrade也知道人們應該要充滿希望的，尤其是在聖誕節。

『我只是想試試看。』他還記得前幾個禮拜自己對Mycroft這麼說。

令他訝異的是，Mycroft就這麼任由他去做。於是他訂了機票，給前妻發了簡訊，總之他做了很多事。而Mycroft並沒有告訴他這些都將是徒勞無功。即便那必然使Lestrade自己受到傷害。即便那理應使Mycroft覺得自己很是愚蠢。

『Holmes家有著這樣的本領，這幾乎可以說是本能，一種依據邏輯與辯證的超能力。』Mycroft會這麼解釋。所以那個體育老師根本不是秘密。Sherlock有時說出的不是待解的密碼，而是那些尷尬的事實。

「不是只有妳一個人有秘密，每個人都有無法捨棄的東西...」他喃喃叨念著。

有一回，在床上。Lestrade對Mycroft說，也許他無法捨棄的不是前妻，而是自以為安定的生活。而比起Sherlock，Mycroft對人性知之甚詳，卻和他弟弟一樣常常不敢恭維。

『人們總是覺得寂寞。人們只是經常拿不定主意。』Mycroft像把自己排除在外。  
『因此人們才會勇於嘗試，即便明知不會有結果，或者必定失敗。』Lestrade說這是很正常的事情。  
『那不是很奇怪的事情嗎?』但Mycroft不這麼想。

Lestrade真的感到很疲倦，他想見Mycroft，非見不可。他要不顧面子的衝著他大吼，還要把他的西裝扯得零亂不堪。他想責怪Mycroft為什麼不邀請他一起過聖誕，為什麼就任由他發瘋似的約前妻去什麼他媽的多塞特。

『那不是很奇怪的事情嗎?』他覺得Mycroft說這句話的時候一點都不溫柔。

雪依然在下，沿著熟悉的路線，他知道自己要往哪裡去，卻不確定自己是否真的應該去那裡。他低頭，發現自己只套了皮鞋就出來了。他心想，我的襪子在哪裡?


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft的心情糟透了。

「Caring is not an advantage. 」稍早前他對自己唯一的弟弟這麼說道。

那是因為他不明白，他突然陷入了困境之中。Mycroft深深覺得，因為太過熱衷於擔任一名偵探，Sherlock真的接觸太多人群了。這位紳士熟悉自己的弟弟，哪怕是一點點的動搖，都能被他給察覺。

坐在車內，剛與Sherlock在醫院分開，車子正開往回家的路上。

「查一下明天早上往多塞特的班機。」  
「有兩個機位已經取消了，Mycroft先生。」  
「我知道了，謝謝。」

Mycroft問過Lestrade要不要一起過聖誕的，但手法實在不怎麼高明。「親愛的Lestrade，你去買聖誕襪了嗎?」或者「我讓人打掃過家裡的火爐了」。Mycroft幾乎用盡了各種暗示，但不知是探長太過單純還是不懂拐彎抹角，他得到的永遠只是針對問題的答案。

這下好了，又一次的失敗。人們為什麼就那麼喜歡做些徒勞的事情呢?

Mycroft知道那兩張機票成不了事。Lestrade就和那個John Watson一樣平凡，卻都足以讓Holmes們受苦受難。

Sherlock可能還沒空思考這種事－－這小子前些天還不慌不忙的說什麼性不能影響我來著－－但Mycroft較年長，他看出了John Watson之於他弟弟的重要性，也確信Lestrade探長之於自己是不可失去的。

他不應該揭穿他，這更像是他弟弟會做的事情。因此他什麼也沒說。Mycroft比起Sherlock行動力較低的原因在於，他比誰都要來得多慮。

「但是，噢...」Mycroft在車子駛過積雪街道的時候輕嘆道，「但是他們明明都是如此的平庸，如此的在乎、冥頑不靈...」

卻又因此而獨特。當然，Mycroft Holmes就是這樣深深的著迷於Gregory Lestrade。

問題是，他知道自己做了錯誤的決定。一句話都不說，絕對是錯誤的。Mycroft苦惱的不只是今年聖誕只能一個人過這種事，接下來新的一年還可能再也無法跟探長共進晚餐，或者到彼此的家中過上一夜了。

在這一點上，Mycroft不得不承認，自己還是有很Caring的時候的。

不過Mycroft先生似乎還不夠了解他的Lestrade探長。

車子即將抵達家門，中途卻停了下來。

「怎麼了?」Mycroft問道。  
「有路障，Mycroft先生。」他的司機轉頭莞爾一笑。

Mycroft搖下車窗，他看見有個雪人...不，是有個探長全身是雪的賴在他家門口不肯動。準確的說，似乎是冷得動彈不得了，只有那隻凍僵的手還在極其活力的按壓著他家的門鈴。

Mycroft平常很少跑步，但他下車跑了過去。

「...原來你不在裡面?」Lestrade半醉半醒的說。  
「...你為什麼在這裡?」Mycroft問了很笨的問題。  
「因為我只有一個人...然後，我想到...你也是一個人...」探長搔著灰髮，說著說著臉紅了起來。

Mycroft總是能看清一個人的弱點和缺陷。他發現平凡人總是矛盾的，而他的探長甚至既是脆弱卻又勇敢的。像現在，他看見這個離了婚、卻仍努力試圖抓住美好生活的男人，正紅著臉對他說話。同時，泛紅的眼眶又顯示，這個男人剛剛又經歷了一次創傷。

「所以，我想我們可以一起過聖...」

探長沒能把話說完，因為Sherlock的哥哥已經將傘稱開，並及時的吻了他。

「你真是太沒用了，Mycroft。」Lestrade輕輕推開對方。  
「對，我真的很沒用。」Mycroft靦腆一笑。

看見Mycroft的笑容，Lestrade不知怎麼氣就消了。這個男人總有一天會懂的，關於該如何更好的抓住自己想要的東西，或是讓本來是別人的東西正式屬於自己。

他的前妻已經不愛他，也不需要他的照顧；但眼前，有個自以為冷若冰霜的Holmes還深深迷戀著他，同時也等著被他好好點化。

「噢、放心，會越來越好的...」探長傻愣愣的笑起來，「讓我們從最簡單的邀請開始。」  
「留下來，」Mycroft再度吻了Lestrade，語氣充滿任性，「陪我過聖誕節。」  
「我記得我說的是邀請。」探長不禁笑出聲來。  
「噢，你不會想拒絕我的，親愛的Lestrade。」

Mycroft為他心愛的探長開門，而屋內的火爐還尚未熄滅。很快的，足以融化一切的溫暖會包圍住他們。

「明年的復活節你也得過來。」  
「Holmes家也慶祝復活節?」Lestrade笑得合不攏嘴。  
「不，我只是覺得到時我會需要一隻好兔子。」Mycroft也溫暖的微笑起來。


End file.
